Welcome!
Welcome to the UnderCards Wiki! Undercards is an Undertale card game with inspiration from other games such as heartstone. Games are typically fast and will last around six or so minutes each. This wiki is constantly being improved, if there's something you can contribute to the page please go ahead! This page is designed to show you the basics of the undertale site, links within the page will direct you to more specific details, such as crafting, and the actual game rules. If you're new it's highly suggested you check this out in order. Home Page When you first enter the site you should see something similar to this. The main page will have news regarding the game, typically updates. To begin, go to the top right of the screen and click on sign up, once you've completed the sign up process and signed in we can begin! Don't forget to follow Undercards on Twitter! Cards: Decks Before we can play a game you must make your deck. But in order to do that you must have cards first. You will be given some random packs of cards when you first join. Go to the packs menu first and open your starter decks by clicking on 'open a pack' and clicking on each of the five cards that come with each pack. Once you've opened all your packs go to the Decks menu by clicking on Cards then Decks. A deck in this game is comprised of 20 cards, there are 7 'types' of decks which are based off the soul attributes of the fallen humans; Determination, Patience, Bravery, Integrity, Perseverance, Kindness and Justice. Each soul type has its own specific ability which can be viewed by clicking on 'Class Infos'. Apart from this each deck also has its own set of deck specific effect cards, because of this each deck has its own unique playstyle. To add monsters to any of your decks just click on their picture, the number of that particular card you have is shown in the bottom bellow the card. The cards you have in your deck as well as the type of card is shown in the right of the screen. You can use the same card in all soul styles at the same time as it is a different deck, play around and see what combo suits you best. It is important Battle: Joining a game Once you have twenty cards in a soul type you can now battle other players, there are two main modes, classic and ranked matches, it is suggested that a newcomer play classic matches first. To play click on the play option in the menu, choose the deck/soul type you will play with then click on join queue. The amount of time you need to wait varies, however peak users time is around 4 pm France time to 8pm. Once a game is available a notification will appear on screen saying a mach has been found, a timer will go down before you will be placed back in the queue, so it is important to click on 'accept game' once you see the option to. Playing the game This is a turn based card game, there is a fifty fifty chance you will start first in a match. Each turn lasts for a maximum of 1 minute. The board starts off as eight empty squares, four to each side, the closest row to you is your side of the board where you can place cards. In the bottom right you can see in order: how many cards you have left in your deck, how many you have in your hand (a maximum of 7, further attempts to draw cards with a full hand will result in the loss of that card, you will automatically draw at least one card each of your turns) and how much gold you have to spend on a card to deploy it. You will earn an increasing number of gold each turn (e.g. earn 1 first turn, 2 gold second turn, 3 your third turn etc.) In the bottom centre of your screen you can see your health (each player starts off with 30, however certain decks such as justice can deal damage to the player), once this reaches zero you lose. Finally in the bottom left you can see your soul type (click on the heart to see its ability), your level and the time left for your turn (click end turn once you've done all you want to do). Up the top are all the same statistics but for the enemy player. On the bottom of your screen are the cards in your hand. The red number is their attack, green health and white number in the top right of the card their cost to use. If you are able to use the card it will have a green border. To deploy it simply click and drag it to any of the empty rectangles on your side of the board. If your card has the ability to attack, when it is your turn click on the card you want to use, this will cause a heart to appear, click on any enemy monster to attack it. That card's attack will be the amount of damage inflicted upon the enemy card's health, however they will also inflict damage to your attacking card based on their attack. To lower the healthbar of the enemy click on their health bar after choosing a monster to attack with, similar to attacking an enemy card. If an opponents' card has taunt however it is necessary for you to destroy that card first before you can attack anything else.